From DE 10 2010 027 322 A 1, an illumination device for vehicles is known, which comprises a semiconductor-based light source and an imaging device by means of which a predetermined light distribution is produced. Since the semiconductor-based light source consists of several LED chips that are arranged like a matrix, the individual LED light sources are mapped to spots of light, between which an undesirable gap is formed. In order to avoid such undesirable gaps in the light distribution, an optical element is arranged between the light source and the imaging device having a plurality of refractive micro optical components. These micro optical components are arranged distributed over the entire surface of the optical element, so that a total homogenization of the light distribution is affected. The problem of color fringes at a light-dark border in the light distribution as a result of chromatic aberration is not addressed.
From EP O 221 416 B1, a lighting device for a vehicle is known which provides a lens-shaped optical element for the prevention of undesirable color fringes of the light-dark boundary of a light distribution, which has a plurality of aspherical partial surfaces on its side facing away from the light source.
The disadvantage of this, however, is that the formation of these aspherical partial surfaces is relatively expensive.